<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Un)problematic by TheRisingValkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118749">(Un)problematic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie'>TheRisingValkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampyr (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, TikTok, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеффри МакКалуму тридцать пять, его мужу — сто тридцать пять. Современное прогрессивное общество утверждает, что такая разница в возрасте проблематична. Еще говорят, что отношения людей и вампиров по умолчанию не могут быть здоровыми. Да много что говорят, на самом деле, но если Джонатан в чем-то и проблематичен, то только в своем пристрастии к ТикТоку.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elisabeth Ashbury &amp; Jonathan Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Un)problematic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"А что если флаффный оосный модерн аюшный макрид?" спросила я себя, и мне понравилось. Флаффа и ооса и правда много, я не жалею. <br/>Современность, где люди знают о вампирах, и вампиры интегрированы в людское общество. Джеффри работает в полиции, в отделе по борьбе с антилюдскими преступлениями, которые совершаются антисоциальными вампирами. Джонатан - хирург и правозащитник. Но в тексте всего этого практически нет. Фик сосредоточен на бытовухе.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Джеффри, будильник.</p><p>— Будильник — это социальный конструкт. Нет, стой…</p><p>Удержать в руках вампира сложно. Джонатан ускользает из-под его ладоней ворохом черноты, и Джеффри с трудом поднимает веки, чтобы гневно взглянуть на него. </p><p>— Он слишком громкий для социального конструкта, — говорит тот, сидя на краю постели с их телефонами в руках. Будильники были заведены на обоих, чтобы наверняка. </p><p>— Социальный конструкт таким и должен быть, — отвечает Джеффри, следя за Джонатаном одним глазом, который тут же приходится зажмурить, когда тот включает свет в комнате. </p><p>Шесть вечера — для них это ни свет ни заря, ну, только наоборот. И хочется по-идиотски раскапризничаться и не идти ни на какую работу, где придется общаться с придурками и решать их проблемы. Уснуть бы сейчас обратно, уткнувшись носом в подушку, или — еще лучше — в прохладное плечо. </p><p>— Пора вставать, Джеффри. </p><p>—  Окей, бумер. </p><p>Джонатан делает сложное лицо, наклоняя голову вбок. </p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что я старше, чем… </p><p>— Да-да, знаю, замолчи уже, — говорит Джеффри скороговоркой и коротко целует его в губы, приподнявшись на локте. Одна и та же лекция каждый раз, лишь бы поумничать. </p><p>Целоваться оказывается плохой идеей, потому что Джонатан придерживает его под спину, приобняв, и Джеффри сейчас уснет опять. И его даже не волнует, когда острые клыки едва задевают шею, когда он запрокидывает голову. <i>Его</i> кровосос не укусит его без спроса и согласия. </p><p>— Чур я первый в ванную, — заявляет Джонатан и совершенно подло обращается живой  густой тенью. Джеффри, ахнув, падает на кровать спиной, бросая ему вдогонку свое беспомощное: «эй, нечестно!». </p><p>Чертовы кровососы. </p><p>Смирившись с судьбой, Джеффри заставляет себя встать с постели. </p><p>За окном, кажется, метет, и одна только мысль о том, чтобы выбраться из дома, вызывает неприятные мурашки. Джеффри сонно клюет носом, копошась у плиты, пытаясь сварить что-то, хоть отдаленно похожее на кофе. </p><p>В холодильнике мышь близка к тому, чтобы повеситься, а пакеты с кровью для <i>его</i> кровососа уже не пугают спросонья, и Джеффри давно уже не задается вопросов, как он вообще дошел до жизни такой. </p><p>Шаги позади — нарочито громкие, чтобы его не напугать — и потом прохладные руки на талии и нос утыкается в шею, и из-за бороды это щекотно, а под кожей привычно тянет от неясного мутного опасения, что в шею сейчас вонзятся зубы. </p><p>Джонатан никогда его не кусал (без согласия), но Джеффри ничего с собой поделать не может. Профдеформация.  </p><p>У всех нормальных пар в такие моменты говорят «доброе утро». Джеффри же чуть поворачивает голову, прижимаясь виском к макушке Джонатана и бормочет: «добрый вечер», раз уж раньше не сказал. Тот в ответ сдвигается и мажет поцелуем по щеке. </p><p>— Добрый. Подвинься, я тебе сам сварю, — голос все еще хриплый со сна, бархатный. </p><p>Джеффри послушно оставляет свои жалкие попытки и уступает место у турки Джонатану, а сам сбегает в ванную комнату. </p><p>Ванная комната не особо ему помогает, и глаза по-прежнему слипаются, когда он возвращается на кухню. Кофе пахнет так хорошо, что аж в горле сжимает, а кровосос — <i>его</i> кровосос — тоже все еще сонный и встрепанный, в серой футболке и мягких свободных штанах (раньше, до того, как они стали жить вместе, Джеффри бы ни за что не подумал, что вампир может быть сонным, домашним и уютным), и очень хочется обратно в кровать и к нему под бок, и чтобы на работе как-нибудь сами разобрались, но у них обоих сегодня по смене, у Джонатана вообще на двадцать четыре часа.  </p><p>Дожить бы до отпуска.</p><p>Джеффри сразу же присасывается к кружке, только она оказывается перед ним. Джонатан варит кофе и себе и льет в него кровь из холодильника. Это зрелище за годы перестало вызывать всякое желание поежиться. </p><p>Разговаривать неохота, и Джеффри только сдвигает ногу под столом так, чтоб касаться его ноги, давя желание просто лечь на столешницу и доспать еще. </p><p>Его работа предполагает ночные смены — всегда. Так что в этом плане они с Джонатаном отлично синхронизировались, его  кровосос работает в ночь — из необходимости, понятное дело. Джеффри живет так уже не просто годами, а десятилетиями, давно уже перестроился, и все-таки без солнечного света тяжело не клевать носом.  </p><p>«Тебе нужно гулять днем хоть иногда, — говорил Джонатан, — у тебя дефицит витамина Д». </p><p>Вообще-то Джеффри свою работу любил, да и ничего, кроме как охотиться на «антисоциальных» — теперь это так называлось — кровососов он не умел. К тому же, именно работа свела его с Джонатаном. Джеффри в ту ночь сильно подрали, а из свободных хирургов в больнице, куда его доставили, был только доктор Рид. Джеффри сначала очень возмущался, что его будет штопать один из тех, кто его чуть не грохнул за полчаса до того.</p><p>Отношения у них сначала, конечно, не задались. Доктор Рид был самой вежливостью и тактичностью, Джеффри же совершенно не собирался проникаться симпатией к упырю. После десятка таких встреч в больнице доктор Рид из раздела «гадский упырь» дорос до «а, этот упырь», а потом он как-то предложил Джеффри подвезти его, а на ответ «я живу на другом конце города» обворожительно улыбнулся и сказал «ничего страшного». Джеффри до сих пор не знает, как у него полностью отключило чувство сохранения до того, что он сел упырю в машину. </p><p>А потом переехал к этому упырю жить.</p><p>Обозначенный упырь потягивает кофе с кровью, пялясь в телефон, откуда через пару секунд раздаются тихие дурацкие звуки, и Джеффри закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Господи, ты опять полез в ТикТок? Проклятье человечества. </p><p>— Я изучаю современную молодежь, — отвечает Джонатан невозмутимо и поворачивает к Джеффри экран телефона, где какой-то смазливый парень с длинными волосами в рубашке с широкими рукавами и дурацким воротом косил под киношную пародию на вампира. — Этот юноша в тегах указал «1900е», но в мое время мужчины так не одевались, — совершенно искренне жалуется Джонатан, возвращая себе телефон. </p><p>— Доктор Рид, ты же взрослый чело… э, вампир… </p><p>— У всех могут быть тайные слабости. </p><p>— Держи свои тайные слабости подальше от меня по вечерам, будь добр.</p><p>Джонатан фыркает, откладывая телефон, и улыбается так тепло, что под сердцем сворачивает. </p><p>— Кстати, — говорит он посерьезневшим тоном и выпрямляется на стуле, перестав опираться на спинку. — Мне недавно написала одна хорошая знакомая… подруга то есть, — тон становится мягким осторожным тоном, и Джеффри приподнимает брови, посмотрев на него. — Она сказала, что скоро будет в Лондоне, и я хотел спросить, не против ли ты, если она остановится у нас на пару дней.  </p><p>Джеффри слегка щурится.</p><p>— Она тоже из этих ваших? </p><p>— Она экон, как и я, да, — отвечает Джонатан невозмутимо. — Но уверяю тебя, она очень уважительно относится к людям. Я давно и хорошо ее знаю. </p><p>— Настолько давно и хорошо, что ни разу даже не упоминал? </p><p>Джеффри знает многих коллег Джонатана, но все они люди. Он виделся и с некоторыми подопечными Джонатана среди скалей, но его знакомых-эконов не знает совсем. </p><p>— Когда у вас в распоряжении все время мира, нет никакой нужды в том, чтобы вспоминать друг о друге очень часто, — он наклоняет голову слегка вбок и щурится. — Если ты ревнуешь, я могу показать письма. </p><p>— С чего бы мне ревновать? — фыркает Джеффри, хотя что-то неприятное под кожей все-таки покалывает, а потом фыркает еще раз, — стой, что, письма? </p><p>— В бумажной переписке больше души. </p><p>— Старперы. </p><p>— Так ты не против? </p><p>— Да не против, конечно, только если она клыки свои будет при себе держать.  </p><p>— Не изволь беспокоиться. </p><p>Джеффри закатывает глаза. </p><p>— Торопиться уже надо, а то опоздаем, — ворчит он, и Джонатан кивает. </p><p>Для кровососов даже марки машин свои выпускают — с почти черными стеклами с защитным покрытием от ультрафиолета, чтобы те могли перемещаться и днем. Стоят они правда недешево, потому что кровососов в Лондоне не так уж и много, еще меньше тех, которые могут позволить себе потратиться на такую технику. </p><p>Джонатан вот может. </p><p>Джеффри еще в самый первый раз в этой машине показалось уютно и удобно, с тех пор обнаружилась еще пара плюсов. Один из них — снаружи совершенно не видно, что происходит внутри. Так что Джеффри чувствует себя свободно, чтобы подтянуть Джонатана к себе за галстук и неторопливо поцеловать. </p><p>От этого на работу еще меньше хочется. </p><p>Оторваться от Джонатана тяжело, но приходится. </p><p>— Хорошей ночи, — говорит тот, улыбаясь, и Джеффри кивает, уже открывая дверь.</p><p>— И тебе.  </p><p>Работа Джеффри предполагает возможность убийства кровососов на месте, если те откажутся сотрудничать (отказываются они почти всегда). Он как сейчас помнит, какой в результате этого вышел разговор с Джонатаном, и какое идиотское Джеффри для этого разговора выбрал время. </p><p>Было раннее-раннее утро, дикая лень после хорошо проведенного времени и Джонатан в постели рядом. </p><p>«Тебя вообще не смущает, что я убиваю кровососов на профессиональной основе?» — спросил Джеффри, запоздало подумав, что очень глупо спрашивать такое у вампира, в чьей постели лежишь без даже трусов. </p><p>«А тебя не смущает, что я убивал людей?» — спросил его в ответ Джонатан, и Джеффри вздрогнул, повернув к нему голову.</p><p>Почему-то у него складывалось дурацкое впечатление, что Джонатан, как там говорят, «не такой». </p><p>Это так глупо, но первый порыв Джеффри был соскочить с кровати и хотя бы трусы надеть. </p><p>«Чтобы… чтобы есть? Ну, пить? Или что вы там делаете?». </p><p>Политкорректных терминов в их дни развелось слишком много.</p><p>Джонатан тогда медленно размеренно вздохнул, а глаза у него сделались ну прямо как у щенка: большие и печальные.</p><p>«Я убивал на войне, — сказал он. — Еще до того, как меня обратили. Убивал на еще одной войне, потому что иначе было никак. Убивал, чтобы питаться. Я этим не горжусь. Если тебя это успокоит, я выслеживал преступников… и я очень давно не брал в рот человеческой крови». </p><p>Джеффри не знал, легче ему или нет. Наверное, глупо было возмущаться, когда он сам сказал, что убивал вампиров. Но теперь было как-то тревожно лежать с кем-то, кто людей за еду считал.</p><p>Но Джеффри же он за еду не считал, так?</p><p>А Джеффри не считал его за безумного мерзкого упыря с улицы, так?</p><p>Так что все честно. </p><p>Так?</p><p>Странно тревожиться этим после того, как Джонатан штопал его так много раз, подвозил до дома, после того, как они ходили на свидания, танцевали, целовались и занимались сексом. И он ведь знает, прекрасно знает, что не могло просто быть иначе. Кровосос на то и кровосос, и все они одинаковые, но… </p><p>Но это же Джонатан, и Джеффри пришлось себе признаться в том, что его не вышло воспринимать как очередного «такого» кровососа, даже когда мысли о «не таком» разбились и посыпались.</p><p>Это же <i>его</i> кровосос. </p><p>На работе над его кровососом первое время шутили, да и по поводу их отношений подтрунивали тоже, пока Джеффри не пригрозил надавать всем по мордам, потому что кто-то неосторожно отозвался о Джонатане как об упыре. </p><p>Во-первых, только Джеффри можно так его называть.</p><p>Во-вторых, ну какой из Джонатана упырь? </p><p>Не получается называть упырем не-человека, который днем маленькая ложка, а по вечерам смотрит дурацкие видео из ТикТока, приготовив тебе кофе. И ведь не скажешь, что он пережил две мировых войны, особенно когда они по выходным устраиваются за очередным идиотским фильмом про вампиров. </p><p>Про две войны Джеффри узнал из википедии. Когда их встречи в больнице по… рабочим  вопросам стали регулярными, Джеффри стало интересно. </p><p>Джеффри еще застал времена, когда по запросу «вампир» в Интернете поиск выдавал или очень неполиткорректные по сегодняшним меркам мемы, или сомнительные сайты вроде «как убить упыря», причем если следовать тем советам, то убьют только тебя, а упырю уж точно от горе-охотников ничего не грозит. Сегодня же пишешь «вампир» — первые же ссылки ведут только на статьи о том, проблематично ли встречаться людям и вампирам, ведь разница в возрасте почему-то в любом случае делает вампира педофилом, да и динамика власти в таких отношениях слишком очевидна, и это тоже по мнению интернета плохо. </p><p>Джеффри же тогда думал, что встречаться с упырем — себя не уважать.  </p><p>Все это, конечно, отдавало каким-то сюром, но про Джонатана Эммета Рида была статья на википедии (до сих пор есть, но когда Джеффри впервые ее упомянул, оказалось, что Джонатан ее ни разу не читал. А когда он все же взялся ее прочесть, то на многих моментах смеялся и говорил, что это вранье или преувеличение). Датой рождения там значился 1886 год. Раздел про «ранние годы жизни» был очень маленький и сжатый, и узнать из него можно мало что, про его семью тоже почти ничего не было (Джонатан потом рассказал ему многое сам, стоило только спросить), зато разделы о медицинских публикациях просто гигантские. Помимо медицинской деятельности Рид, похоже, был правозащитником, причем его деятельность касалась именно скалей, от которых у Джеффри зубы скрипели.  До сих пор скрипят, а правозащитную деятельность Джонатан до сих пор не бросил. </p><p>Он периодически пытается мягко убедить Джеффри, что скали бывают нормальными, и что не от хорошей жизни они дичают и выбираются на улицы с агрессивными намерениями по ночам, но Джеффри не поддается. </p><p>Джонатан не настаивает, прекрасно зная, почему Джеффри они так бесят.  </p><p>*** </p><p>— Почитай мне, — требует Джеффри, разваливаясь так, чтобы устроиться на Джонатане полулежа. Так не очень удобно, и все потом болеть будет, если он так заснет, но хрен с ним, у него тут добрый доктор всегда под боком, если что. </p><p>— Это анамнез. </p><p>Свободная ладонь Джонатана ложится ему меж лопаток и гладит неторопливо. Опять поди пульс считает, но хоть не сверлит этим своим особым взглядом, от которого волосы дыбом встают. </p><p>— Ну вот и отлично, знаешь, как под эту нудятину спится хорошо? </p><p>Джонатан хмыкает и берется читать, Джеффри понимает пять слов из пятнадцати, и это только больше помогает ему утонуть в бархатном голосе и ненормально медленном сердцебиении.  </p><p>У них общий выходной подходит к концу, а этот клыкастый никак работу отложить не может. </p><p>Нет, конечно, ночь прошла замечательно, и они даже выбрались на недолгую прогулку, ведь погода выдалась на редкость не промозглая. Джонатан — джентльмен хренов — все порывался отдать Джеффри свое пальто, когда ветер начинал задувать сильнее. </p><p>Сейчас же оставалось только дожить ночь и выспаться. </p><p>— Кстати, помнишь, я спрашивал, не против ли ты, если у нас остановится моя давняя подруга? </p><p>Джеффри длинно вздыхает. С того разговора недели две прошло, и он было понадеялся, что вопрос больше не поднимется.</p><p>— Помню.</p><p>— Она приедет послезавтра. </p><p>— Ладно. </p><p>— Точно ладно?</p><p>Джеффри закатывает глаза и кусает Джонатана в шею хорошенько. Для профилактики. </p><p>— Эй. О, кстати, я тут недавно в ТикТоке… </p><p>— О нет, Джонатан, только не ТикТок, прошу… </p><p>— … видел видео о ролевых играх… </p><p>— Еще одно слово, и кто-то ляжет спать в гроб. </p><p>— У нас нет дома гроба.</p><p>— Я сколочу его специально для тебя из старых коробок. </p><p>Джонатан фыркает, его прохладные пальцы зарываются Джеффри в волосы и, слегка потянув, пропускает пряди сквозь пальцы. </p><p>— Читай-читай давай дальше, — ворчит Джеффри, возясь, чтобы устроиться поудобнее. — Не отвлекайся. </p><p>Под бархатный монотонный голос засыпается очень быстро, но этот сон долго не длится. </p><p>С каждым годом кошмары снятся все реже, но не пропадают совсем. Каждый раз одно и то же, и — в последние несколько лет — каждый раз одно и то же пробуждение. Крепкие руки, теплый шепот, обещание, что все-все хорошо и что он в безопасности. </p><p>Джонатан жутко испугал его в первый такой раз. Джеффри из кошмара дернуло в реальность так резко, что он даже не понял, что где, так что вампирские глаза прямо перед носом его тогда не обрадовали. </p><p>Джонатан потом долго извинялся. </p><p>Сейчас же у него это щенячье выражение на лице, от которого как-то уж совсем невыносимо, и Джеффри трет глаза, не смотря на него. </p><p>Когда Джеффри рассказывал, из-за чего его жрут эти кошмары, то не осторожничал со словами в адрес кровососов, и Джонатан не обиделся. Сказал только потом, что ему очень и очень жаль, что все так. </p><p>— Принести тебе воды? — спрашивает Джонатан шепотом, боднув Джеффри лбом в висок, и тот встряхивает головой. </p><p>— Нет. Пошли уже в спальню лучше. Спать пора. </p><p>— Я могу отнести тебя, если хочешь. </p><p>— Еще чего, — фыркает Джеффри, торопливо поднимаясь на ноги. Он потягивается, хрустит всем, что только способно хрустеть в человеческом теле, и старается не обращать внимание на то, как неприятно аритмично бьется сердце. — Пошли уже. </p><p>Вслух они это уже не проговаривают, но после таких снов Джеффри молчаливо соглашается побыть маленькой ложкой в качестве исключения (ему это нужно, иначе он едва может заснуть). </p><p>Когда они приходят в спальню, посмотрев на кровать, Джеффри оборачивается к Джонатану.</p><p>— Знаешь… давай лучше сначала секс, потом маленькая ложка. </p><p>Джонатан приподнимает брови. </p><p>— Я иначе не усну, — отвечает Джеффри недовольно, принявшись стягивать одежду. Нужно срочно прочистить голову, а делать это лучше всего с другого конца. — Приглашаю вас, доктор Рид, проследовать в мой задний проход. </p><p>— Господи, Джеффри, ты можешь как-то поизящнее это формулировать? — Джонатан кривится и аж виснет, перестав раздеваться. </p><p>— А с тобой, кровососом, иначе не получается. </p><p>Когда Джеффри впервые узнал, что приглашение вампиру нужно для входа не только в дом, то ржал в голос просто до истерики, и секс тогда из-за этого обломался. Джонатан тогда, кажется, чуть ли не впервые на него обиделся. </p><p>Эту вампирскую особенность Джеффри находит самой, пожалуй, приятной, хоть что-то у этих кровососов нормально работает, лучше, чем у многих, к сожалению, людей. Но он все равно не может перестать над этим подтрунивать. </p><p>И пользоваться, конечно, в своих коварных целях.  </p><p>***</p><p>— Как зовут-то эту твою подружку-кровососку? </p><p>— Леди Эшбери. </p><p>Джеффри закатывает глаза. </p><p>— Элизабет, — уточняет Джонатан. — И, прошу, не зови ее кровосоской. Или упыршей. И любыми другими грубыми словами. По крайней мере в ее присутствии. </p><p>— Может, ее еще и леди величать? </p><p>— Мисс будет достаточно. Если тебе так не нравится эта идея, ты мог бы отказаться пускать ее сразу… </p><p>— Мне не нравится, — соглашается Джеффри, — что тут будет кто-то чужой и кровососущий. — Мой инстинкт самосохранения твердит мне, что это нехорошо, что я могу поделать? Оно само. </p><p>— Почему ты тогда согласился?.. </p><p>— Потому что не хотел тебе отказывать. </p><p>У Джонатана взгляд становится таким мягким, как вата. </p><p>— О, Джеффри, — и голос тоже такой мягкий, теплый, бархатом по коже. Джеффри дергает головой, вырываясь из этого гипнотизирующего ощущения и отвечает нечленораздельно что-то про гадских кровососов. </p><p>Но при мисс — еще чего, леди это слишком жирно — Эшбери он действительно ведет себя прилично, когда она появляется. </p><p>Почему-то Джеффри ждал солидного вида даму в платье исторических фильмов, но на пороге появляется вполне обычная по-современному одетая женщина. В ней и намека на ветхую древность нет, в отличие от Джонатана, который никак не может расстаться со старомодными жилетами и пальто. Одета она в современный бежевый брючный костюм, волосы носит заколотыми в пучок и  улыбается Джеффри очень вежливо, когда Джонатан их представляет.</p><p>И все равно на секунду — только на секунду, но этого достаточно — в ее взгляде мелькает то, что мелькает у всех кровососов из эконов, когда они оказываются с человеком в одном помещении.  </p><p>Что-то хищническое, низменное, оценивающее не как личность, а как добычу. </p><p>Джеффри очень не любит, когда ему напоминают, что для кого-то он просто еда. </p><p>Но вообще-то волнует его неожиданно не это.</p><p>Волнует его то, что когда Джонатан открыл дверь, он назвал ее своей леди и поцеловал руку. Очевидно старомодный жест, и очевидно ничего в этом такого нет, от старперов ожидай старперского этикета, но…</p><p>Но. </p><p>Что-то внутри Джеффри коробит. </p><p>Что-то внутри его коробит от того, как  невзначай мисс Эшбери касается плеча Джонатана, как они друг на друга смотрят и как говорят, наклоняясь друг к другу слишком близко. </p><p>У них есть общие шутки и понимание на уровне взглядов, и у них — история за историей. В 1918 году, в 1925, 1939 и так далее и так далее, и тут до Джеффри впервые доходит кое-что. </p><p>Джонатан бессмертный.</p><p>Вернее, конечно, он это всегда знал. Но никогда не придавал особого значения. Вся эта чушь про состариться и умереть в один день Джеффри никогда не волновала, да и не было перед ним такой цели. Мало ли, что может произойти, может, они с Джонатаном разведутся лет через пять и друг про друга забудут. Никто этого не знает. </p><p>Но сейчас его почему-то коробит.</p><p>Потому что Джонатан и Эшбери знают друг друга больше ста лет. Буквально больше ста лет. С 1918 года, когда ни Джеффри, ни его родителей, ни даже его бабушек с дедушками не было в планах. И этих двух эконов связывает друг с другом гораздо больше, чем связывает Джонатана с Джеффри. </p><p>Так что где-то в середине их разговора Джеффри сбегает под предлогом унести ненужную посуду, и от раздражения гудит голова и вибрируют кости. </p><p>Наверное, его нет слишком долго, потому что сначала за спиной слышатся шаги, а потом прохладные ладони ложатся на бока, и Джонатан утыкается лицом в сгиб плеча и шеи.</p><p>— Ты ревнуешь. </p><p>Джеффри закатывает глаза, делая вид, что его оторвали от ужасно важного мытья посуды, и с самым надменным видом закрывает кран. </p><p>— С чего бы? </p><p>Джонатан присасывается губами чуть выше. Пульс считает, не иначе.  </p><p>— Я не ревную. </p><p>— Ага. </p><p>Джеффри хочется его стукнуть. </p><p>— Это небеспочвенно. Я понимаю.</p><p>Джеффри хмурится и разворачивается, смотря на него недовольно и выжидающе, и Джонатан торопливо поясняет, поняв, что выразился не лучшим образом. </p><p>— Мы знаем друг друга довольно… долго. Ненормально долго по человеческим меркам. Так что я понимаю, что тебе может быть некомфортно. </p><p>— Может быть, — соглашается Джеффри, выпутываясь из кольца рук. — А может быть и нет. Не ревную я, Джонатан, отстань. </p><p>Он ревнует. </p><p>Больше всего его бесит, что кровососы это по пульсу чуют. </p><p>На следующую ночь Джеффри все еще не нужно на смену, и он впервые так недоволен выходному. Поэтому днем он просыпается пораньше — а пораньше это в четыре вечера — и выбирается на прогулку, пока солнце еще не село. В результате полночи он спит, а когда все же выползает из спальни, то кровососов находит на кухне. Голоса он слышит еще загодя, так что подбирается потише, потому что ему слышится собственное имя. </p><p>Джеффри не уверен, есть ли вообще смысл подкрадываться, потому что у упырей отличный слух, но голоса не замолкают, и тема разговора не меняется, так что он решает, что ему удается остаться незамеченным.</p><p>— Я удивлена, Джонатан, — говорит Эшбери, стукнув чашкой о блюдце. — Ты, помнится, говорил, что не хочешь связывать жизнь с людьми.</p><p>— Это так, — соглашается Джонатан, и Джеффри прилипает к стене, прячась за ней, хотя и без того хорошо слышно. — Но… мир не такой, каким был еще лет пятьдесят или даже тридцать назад, и люди тоже стали другими. С Джеффри так… получилось. Как-то само. Я… не устоял. Я, может, и экон, но в то же время по-прежнему просто мужчина. </p><p>— О, Джонатан, ты никогда не был просто мужчиной.</p><p>Они знающе смеются. Какая-то очередная история из прошлого, в котором Джеффри еще в планах не было, не иначе. </p><p>— Мне показалось, он не слишком жалует вампиров, — добавляет Эшбери. — Ты писал, что он охотник…  </p><p>— Сегодня это не так называется, но да. Нам всем кто-то не нравится. Кто-то не любит вампиров, а тебе, например, не нравятся консерваторы. </p><p>Эшбери тихонько смеется. </p><p>— Я люблю его, — продолжает Джонатан мягко. — И не сомневаюсь в том, что он любит меня. </p><p>Джеффри глубоко вдыхает, отлипая от стены, закусывает губу сильно, отпускает и, топнув погромче, показывается на кухне. </p><p>— Добрый вечер, — здоровается он скомкано, хотя уже два часа ночи, подходит к Джонатану и прилипает к его боку, получив поцелуй в лоб. Эшбери за столом его немного смущает, но это вообще его дом и его муж-кровосос, так что ничего. </p><p>— Добрый, — отвечает Джонатан. — Мы хотели сегодня пойти прогуляться по набережной перед отъездом леди, пойдешь с нами? </p><p>— Еще чего, там такой дубак, — отвечает Джеффри, не собираясь от него отлипать. От Джонатана пахнет кофе.  Ну а новость об отъезде его очень радует. — Так что это как-нибудь без меня. </p><p>С приподнятым настроением Джеффри возвращается в постель, намереваясь проваляться всю ночь, думая о том, как ему повезло со своим кровососом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>